Saga one: Jinchuriki
by Lord Herobrine
Summary: Every update heralds the removal of Herobrine, however, just because something is no longer, does not mean it is no more. Herein lies the legacy of Lord herobrine, and his impact upon worlds only gods know. Herobrine/Multi-Universe Fiction, starting with everyone's favorite blond shinobi.


Author's note: Story is actually in this chapter, despite the complicated beginning. Stick with it, for it'll make sense later, I promise.

Hopefully…

This fiction will simultaneously attempt to follow the Naruto timeline that is Here: wiki/User:ShounenSuki/Timeline

and also tweak certain aspects a bit.

This fiction will also be one of the first fictions to include a **_BIBLIOGRAPHY_** (something which I see a distinct lack of) If anything is so drastically important or requires a good deal of fact checking, I will plotz a link to the website or a book chapter down so you can go look it up yourself. That way, if you don't agree with what or how I use something, you can at least agree on where I got it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any manga, anime, media, etc, save this story right here. If I listed the amount of genres I used, or will use in this fiction story, it would defeat the purpose.

Besides, you don't want to see the long list anyway, so without further adieu…

* * *

In the known sea of reality, there lies numerous sealed pockets of space and time that float endlessly in a vast infinite void of nothing. Separate from each other, yet continuously multiplying, these "dimensions", as they are called by mortal men, exist as conceptual "bubbles", if you will, in this primordial soup. How they came about, and what sustains their existence is a mystery not meant to be solved, yet what is known about them is that while there are an infinite number of separate pockets, not all of them are considered True Dimensions. There are spaces that contain nothing but darkness, spaces with chaos, and then even some with nothing but pink ponies, pizza, and schmaltz. It is a widely held concept that if it can be, it is. If it is not, it will be. This stems from a rather obscure concept certain dimensions hold as the "Many-Worlds Interpretation". Because it would take too long to elaborate on all the other theories out there, I'm gonna stick with this one. Mostly because I don't wanna take too long, and this is, surprisingly, the more accurate out of the multitude I found out there. To **_horrifically_** over-simplify this theory, the concept assumes that any possible past, present, and future exists and is real. Taken to another level, this assumption technically means that there are an infinite number of universes where you got an "A" on that last test, instead of that less than pleasant letter.

It also means that in an infinite number of universes, you are a slave to Overlord Justin Bieber .

But that's neither here nor there… (note that some people would prefer this reality, surprisingly)

Back on track; this toss-salad of a theory has confused gods and men alike. So, as is typically the easiest way to explain things, I will give you, the reader, an example.

Say, you are on a road, and before you lies two paths. We'll call this world **A.**

In world **A**¸ you, upon thinking about your predicament, decide to travel down the right path, because it looks pretty. Simultaneously, in a separate dimension, you have also decided to go down the left path because a sign says there will be cake at the end. This alternate dimension, we'll call it **AB**, directly stemmed from your decision to go right. Now, this entirely new dimension is exactly the same as the old one, except you diverted and skipped left. So, remember that decision you had to go to bed?

There is also another dimension where you didn't go to bed. Instead you called up a group of your friends and stayed up all night playing Portal. In essence, this assumption that all realities are real and not, is used to validate some other complicate stuff I'm not gonna bother with. However, while this seems to be complicated, there is an even more complicated problem.

…

…

Does anyone else see it?

No?... think harder.

…

…

Harder

…

…

…

…

Ok, stop before you hurt yourself. Here's the issue.

In that one decision to go to bed, you could have either gone to bed, or:

-Played portal

-decided to take a shower

-annoyed your parents

-ripped a hole though time and space

-made out with your girlfriend (Be honored. You have one in this new dimension)

-etc… you get the picture

In one single conscious choice, you have instantly spawned countless other dimensions where mass numbers of you are doing who knows what randomly without rhyme or reason. We're not even talking about all the subconscious decisions you make through every second of every day. An even scarier concept is the fact that the dimension **AB** can spawn other dimensions itself. So, then you get **A, AB, **then **AC. **(and Ad, and AE, and etc).

In this belief then, your one single aspect has many, many, **MANY** sister aspects that are as similar and as different as you can imagine. In fact, there are dimensions you can't even imagine period. Each of them have the same humans (or not) as you, the same Ideals (or not) as you, and have the same value placed on their lives (or not) as yours. All of these dimensions beings are just as real as you are, if not more (or less).

Don't get me started on String Theory.

Obviously, with this mass multiplication of worlds, there is going to be a point where you shout out exasperated, "What's the 'effin point?"

Don't worry, we do too sometimes. But rest assured, it's not that bad.

Yet

* * *

Thankfully, this is not the case, as beings like us have discovered. In the known world or reality, where there are an infinite number of dimensions, there are naturally some that are more… appealing than others. I, personally, would not want to go to Beiberworld, nor do I think you do for that matter. While there are an infinite number of random dimensions, there are a significantly smaller number of dimensions that are not as random. We like to call these select few gems,_"Origin Dimensions"_. While you might have tweedle-dee and snoopy gallivanting off in some random dimension, Origin Dimensions are the pockets of space that, themselves, are not a result of another. This means that these dimensions, no matter what other dimension **AB** comes up with, these dimensions will always be "World A". I mean, if you think about it, if there are an infinite number of realities that can spawn an infinite amount of worlds, then through some long complicated string, you could potentially have Beiberworld tied with Twilightworld, tied with Transformers.

(aaannd.. I'm gonna spare your simian mind and stop there)

Origin dimensions, however, are pockets of space that go against this basic rule. No matter what string you get, you will never end up with this exact dimension and its timeline. Ever. You can have many different variants of this dimension, but you will NEVER have another dimension that has Origin dimensions as a possibility.

It's like this:

AB dimensions can be A=B, and B=A.

Origin dimensions can only spawn AB dimensions. A=B. They cannot themselves be spawned, so B=A is impossible.

Essentially, they came first, and will forever stay that way.

Such dimensions include, but are not limited to:

-Original Earth (your little blue speck in the Milky Way)

-Traveler: Pendragon Earth, and its associated realms

-Black Mesa Earth (including portal earth)

-Bleach: Kurosaki and its parallel pockets

-Fate/Earth (including the parallel pockets Apocrypha, EXTRA, etc…)

-Fullmetal: Amestris

-The **_INCREDIBLY COMPLICATED_** Gallifrey: Doctor,( and the mass parallel pockets they made)

- and a plethora of others

Now, on the matter of these Origin Dimensions, there are a couple of (simple-ish) rules that govern them

1) Said dimensions, while they themselves may spawn other dimensions, may not themselves be spawned from **AB** worlds.

2) Said dimensions cannot interact with any other separate dimension, unless it is a parallel layer inside their own prelature.

3) Said dimensions may only be cross-traveled by Ascendant Trancendials: Beings who have achieved an existence beyond that of their own dimensions.

4) Said Trancendials may not destroy, tamper with, influence, or indirectly interfere with other dimensions not under their control unless by direct consent of the involved party and at minimum, two other equal level beings.

5) Directive number four's ONLY exception is to correct Climactic Aberrations, but only if said abberations were a direct or indirect result of an **AB **or **A** fluctuation.

Remember that word: Climactic Aberration.

It's crucial.

* * *

A little known fact about Directive 3 is that trancendials are not the only beings that can traverse dimensions. On occasion, there will come into existence an… interesting individual that catches one of our eyes. Said individual, if he meets the requirements or achieves a certain level of ascendancy, may be… appropriated by one of us. That being is then called to serve in our stead to correct Aberrations in pocket dimensions. Now, as mentioned before, aberrations are important.

While this whole dimension thing is brutally efficient and structured, sometimes a dimension will…. for lack of a better term…

Hiccup.

When it does, some of the data inside the pocket has the possibility of hopping in-between Origin dimensions completely unnoticed by us. Then, they slip inside an Origin dimension and create mass havoc. You see, Origin dimensions are not only watched over by us, they also adhere to a certain time frame and destiny. For example, in the universe Integra: Alucard, the major dies and Integra shoots him. That's the accepted ending, and that is that realm's Fate. In countless **AB** worlds, you can come up with a different ending but in Integra, that is the end.

Such is the unavoidable destiny and ultimate fate of Origin world Integra. Period.

Unless, it is hit by an aberration.

Remember, aberrations are random segments of code from an **AB **or **A** dimension. When they leak into other Origin Dimensions, things get…messy.

If, for any reason whatsoever, Origin World Integra's Fate ending is changed, no matter what the ending, then that world is considered "Infected". So, if for some inexplicable reason the major kills Integra, someone else kills the major, or if they are never even born to being with…

Think "Havoc to the umpteenth power"

We don't know why, or how, it just is.

The terrifying thing about this, is that for another inexplicable reason, when Origin worlds become infected, they start to "Decay". Their makeup, their life forms, their data start to erode and collapse like a drying out sandcastle. Usually, it is the prerogative of the Ascendant who watches over said decaying dimension to, not only inform other beings of this incident, but to take care of it via complicated methods. The most preferred method up to now has been a complete dimensional restart, in which multiple beings attempt to remove the aberration from the dimension by repeatedly restarting it until the alien code is identified and isolated.

Remember that mass hurricane that completely killed everyone on your planet? No?

Good. It worked

Naturally, this results in the utter destruction of all life on the planet, and the dimension, per the laws and fate set for it, will naturally correct itself. Now, when we say "naturally", we mean that all the life inside said dimension will be reborn in the same order, concept, and history, only without the knowledge and proof that they were wiped out of existence a couple minutes ago. Sometimes, dimensions are strong enough to take out aberrations themselves. Take, for example, Fullmetal: Amestris. In that dimension, some wacko managed to make a homunculus who had knowledge of alchemy and stuff. Secretly, this particular homunculus itself was a random piece of data, an aberration, that had wormed its way inside and sought to achieve immortality.

Piece of advice: Don't go looking for immortality unless you are a special kind of stupid.

It's not all it's cracked up to be, children.

Moving on, this piece of raw data went to town on the dimension and killed a good portion of the populace. However, surprisingly, it was not able to mess with the set fate of the entire dimension, allowing the world to naturally correct itself in the form of the Elric Brothers, with whom I will be having a chat soon.

Very soon.

Incidentally, this is one of the rare cases where a dimension shifted variables in order to self-correct itself. Some of my collegues have even considered the fact that the aberration was meant to occur and that it was actually **THE** ending of Amestris . Intriguing theory, but that wouldn't explain some other dimensions. For instance, the dimension FATE had an incident where we had to send a mole in to intervene. That, unfortunately, resulted in the dimension splitting itself into multiple other mini-origin dimensions that took on a different future. Each aberration infection is different, but what we do understand is that it takes a good deal of effort to correct each one, and the results have been known to be quite… messy, (for lack of a better word)

Now that we are all sufficiently confused, let's review the important parts, before I go on.

1) There's a lot of worlds.

2) They're all different

3) There are important worlds, and there are worlds you never, ever, want to enter.

4) The important worlds are watched over by important people

5) When something weird happens, we step in to fix it, if the world can't fix itself

6) On the off-chance that it's not gonna fix it itself, we can occasionally organize "Interventions"

* * *

I never got to that last one did I… My bad.

Remember that small part about "A certain Intervention"? The accepted term for them is called "investments" by my friend over there, but the technical term is "Saga". These Sagas are chosen by us to fix aberrations as well as experiment and tweak with some worlds a bit. It's a rumor that the Dimension Gallifrey was actually a planet where one of the Sagas had a bunch of descendants. Which shouldn't have happened in the first place, but apparently the dimension was "a-ok" with it, even going so far as to change its OWN fate to match. Again, we don't know why.

Sagas are beings who catch our eye in a certain dimension. When they die in their dimension and are not integral to the fate of that dimension, we pull out their code, reconstruct them, offer them the arbitrary imposition of work (or death) and send them on aberration hunting. As magnificently abusive as this sounds, we don't do it often. This is for the same reason we don't invade other dimensions at will. It's too much work and it gets messy. Believe it or not, I can count the all the Sagas that were made in the last seventy billion years on my hand. Some were roped into it without their consent, some were appropriated because they were too powerful, and some we found quite by accident. Schwenog is one, and there was this other girl a while back that I, for the life of me, can't quite recall her name… Anyway, the gist of the matter is this;

Sometimes we recruit people to deal with serious problems that we can't deal with. We decide not to directly interfere, because mucking around in someone else's dimension is rude, potentially catastrophic, and the fact that our very existence can burn mortal humans away is a pretty important factor too. We don't choose many people, but those we choose, we take care to watch out for very closely. For those Sagas that have been doing this for a long time, we even give them certain advantages to help them on their quest. Now we COULD just overpower them, but that would be a blatant abuse of our authority. That and sometimes the best results come from little, to no help on our part. Schwenog did just fine on his own ( I like Schwenog, she's a good Saga)

So, basically, that's the end of the matter. Honestly, G-man can explain it much more succinctly than I can, but he was already pre-disposed, so I took the matter of cataloguing this up. Gives me something to do. If you have a problem with it, direct all complaints to Chakravartin, 'cause this was his mess, not mine. He foisted it on me when he had to go "Test" his world. Damn guy is gonna get his someday.

~Sincerely,

Truth.

* * *

[begin transmission]

From: the desk of Rikudo Sennin

To: Overseer Comittee

Topic: Aberration Notice

Priority level: For the Honorable Lord Absolon

The Five Hidden Villages:

Kumogakure: Land of Lightning, in possession of the Two and Eight tailed beasts.

Iwagakure: Land of Earth, led by one of the eldest Kages in the nations: Onoki

Sunagakure: Land of Wind, in possession of the One-tailed Beast

Konohagakure: Land of Fire, in possession of the Nine-tailed Beast

And Kirigakure: Land of Water, in command of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

In the ninja world, these five great ninja villages held immense prestige and power. To this day, they still do, however, recently a slight shift has been detected in the FATE alignment. Intrusion has been identified as a Type II Aberration.

Origin of intrusion: somewhere past the events of October 10th in Konoha, yet prior to the revival of the Juubi.

Level of intrusion: Moderate to Severe Decay detected on the fringes of the Origin Dimension. Mass loss of **AB** worlds directly stemming from Origin dimension detected. Request intervention in form of "Sage Program"

Candidacy analysis:

?- Absent.

?- Character disposition disqualifies this candidate.

Kischur Zeltrech Schweinog – Not recommended.

Lord Herobrine – New Sage acquisition on behalf of [Truth] and [Gman].

Candidacy:

…

…

…

Debatable.

Request secondary analysis of Saga Lord Herobrine

Sincerely, ~ Rikudo

[end transmission]

* * *

[Begin Transmission]

From: Desk of the Honorable Absolon, 4th Presiding head of Overseer Committee

To: Prelature of Rikudo Sennin

Topic: Reply to AB notice

Priority Level: ASAP

Delegation of Aberration duty approved for Saga Lord Herobrine. Vetted by [Truth], [Sword Spirit CREATION], [Kayaba Akihiko] and [Gman], whom the former and latter will both serve as the Initial Apprasial members.

(PS. While character disposition and past trauma suggests otherwise, Sage Lord Herobrine is also vetted by Saga Zeltrech on the basis that "I like the guy; It will do the man some good". I, Absolon, happen to agree.)

Signed:

Presiding head of 4th Overseer committee: The Honorable Absolon

Secretary to the High Overseer: Chakaravartin

[end quote]

* * *

[Begin transmission]

From: Rikudo Sennin

_Very well…_

_Saga Lord Herobrine inserted into Origin world serial number #012607-42_

_Date of insertion: The Celestial year Two-thousand and thirteen_

_Primary Date of Insertion calibrated to sympathize with Dimensional Wave:_

**_FIVE MONTHS BEFORE THE KYUUBI INCIDENT_**

* * *

Minato Namikaze, Third Hokage of Konoha, was having a very pleasant day.

Technically, any day without a meeting with the Civilian Council was a good day in his books. While the creation of the council, in his eyes, was overall a good idea, sometimes the Council could be more stubborn than Kushina eating ramen, and that was saying something. Aside from the "no meeting day", it also happened to be "Tour the Ninja Academy" day and the induction of newly graduated Chuunin into the shinobi ranks. The finance committee had recently informed him that the shaky business contract with the land of Iron went through without much fuss, and that high grade equipment was now contractually guaranteed for the next six years. That was always a plus. Added to that, the Kage of Suna had finally agreed, after months of subtle pestering, to open up possible alliance talks with him.

That also was a plus.

On the less business side, today happened to also be the unofficial anniversary of his and Kushina's wedding, and they were both planning on trying out this new ramen stand that had opened up recently. Incidentally, Jiraiya was also back in town, and he was interested in joining them. Hiruzen was also free for the night, so that was two good companions interested. Kushina herself had managed to coax the wife of the Uchiha head, Mikoto, to also come and, keep her company. Finally, after the outing, the couple fully intended to return back home for some precious private time, of which Jiraiya and Sarutobi were decidedly **not** invited to.

No way were they letting the old pervert attempt to "research" their private life, not since Minato discovered what was in the seventh chapter of Jiraiya's last bestseller. In short, this day was turning out to be a generally good day for the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and on this particular day, fate seemed to smile upon other denizens of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a good day.

Only a month past his retirement and many praises were being echoed around the village upon the appointment of Minato Namikaze as the new Hokage. This approval may have been, in part, a result of the Civilian Council formation, which with everyday citizens could gain a voice in matters of state. Early on in his career, Minato himself noted a rather distinct lack of different opinions in the mechanics of village management. On a particular night a long time ago, he had actually discussed with Hiruzen the concept of such a council, to which Hiruzen replied "If you feel strongly about this, then maybe one day you could implement this idea yourself."

True to his word, the Yellow Flash of Konoha did just that, the moment he stepped into office. Granted there were some kinks to work out, as pertaining to the representation of Ninja clan heads on the council. The reason for this was because after the council had been appointed, the clan heads decided they wanted representation as well. Normally, this wouldn't have been an issue, until one attempted to classify on which side of the committee clan heads belonged. Essentially, all clan heads were shinobi at one point, but then again, many of them had more dealings with the civilian life than the former. This, naturally, led to some confusion on which side clan heads should be represented on. Hyuuga Hizashi, the current head of the Main Branch family, had a particularly difficult time of this, as he and his brother were at odds on who would have what seat. Hizashi deemed that he should have the shinobi seat as was his right as the Main branch head, however Hiashi deemed that Hizashi would much rather be suited with the civilian seat, since that actually had more influence per say. What complicated the matter more was that, even though the Main branch family had the influence and political clout, the Secondary branch family actually _outnumbered _the main branch family, thereby giving them majority vote in the clan.

Not that it mattered much in their affairs, but luckily, that wasn't Hiruzen's headache. Leave it to the younger generation to deal with it, since during his tenure, Sarutobi wasn't able to fix it either.

No, he was quite happy in retirement, watching as Konoha grew and prospered. It was always a philosophy of his that the youth of his time would go on to accomplish far more greater things that he could ever hope to achieve himself. Granted, there would always be… setbacks, but he strongly believe in this idea.

Even with moments like Orochimaru, over which Hiruzen was still a tad sore.

Regardless, the much treasured time of retirement was upon the aged God of Shinobi, and Hiruzen was determined beyond a doubt to enjoy it to its fullest. Yes, Sarutobi Hiruzen of the Hidden Leaf was having a long a favorable rest after conquering the menace that was paperwork for the better part of twenty some-odd years, content of watching the next generation grow and thrive in the shade of the leaves.

Well… most of them anyway.

Not that Sarutobi could blame the village for some of their unintended vices, but even the lowest of genin wasn't as dense as to pile a teacher's burden upon his student, Anko Mitarashi. Brought back to the village only weeks ago, the elder retiree was only one of several high-level Jonin to observe a marked difference in the villages treatment of her to other children. While most of the Chuunin and Jonin understood where the blame needed to be lain, the village, for some bezerk reason, automatically shifted its grudge from the snake sannin to his sole student, Anko. This unfortunately, led to several isolated incidents inside the village, yet nothing too serious had happened thankfully. An ironic note is that while Anko didn't inherit her teacher's predisposition (she actively loathed the man with a burning passion) she did, however, seem to inherit some of her sensei's more bloodthirsty tendencies. As a result, the first couple drunken assaults swiftly halted after the victims of the first wave came out of the general hospital missing some important appendages.

It doesn't matter who any man claims to be. Actively going for and reaching the jewels will **very** quickly ward off any sane and not completely inebriated would-be attackers.

Sadly, this led to small bouts of depression with the young teen, who, not only shouldered an unnecessary burden, but also was still suffering some sluggish after-effects of the Cursed Seal Mark her teacher had maliciously foisted on her. Added to that, the young woman whole-heartedly believe that her sensei had chosen to abandon her, leading to some trust and confidence issues as well, though Sarutobi believed those would disappear with time. He had had the pleasure of knowing Anko before the travesty occurred, and he knew she was a resilient ninja with a will of fire that would not so easily be smothered.

So, despite this, Sarutobi held the next generation in full confidence, entrusting that they would fulfill their dreams and do wonders the likes of which not even his eyes had seen. Indeed, the aged elder fully believed that this peace and happiness would last for a long time.

The same, however, could not be said for his former teammate.

* * *

Danzo Shimura was going paranoid.

Not that he wasn't already paranoid, for he knew that many ninja, including his old rival, thought as much, but when he himself began to think he was losing it, then things were very grave. For starters, he woke up this morning without any of the aches and creaks of his joints which had plagued him for a long time. While this respite was much appreciated, the coffee was what set him off.

It was perfect. Not once in Danzo's entire stay in the ROOT headquartes had he ever had a perfect cup of coffee. It was either too strong, not strong enough, a tad bitter, etc. However, this cup in particular was pitch perfect, with nothing to complain about. Intrigued about this, Danzo decided to try a hot cup of tea later.

That also, was perfect, and that was when things really started to get funky.

During a debriefing late last afternoon, he had discovered that three of his spies had not returned from Iwa on their ETA, and he was none too happy about this. He had heard rumors that Iwa was being plagued by some nasty Nukenin, and wanted to confirm them himself. Although the spies didn't show up yesterday, they did, in fact, show up today with news that suggested Iwa was a good deal weaker than originally anticipated. This was also an irregularity. Very rarely did Danzo over-estimate something in his calculations, and while this was also welcome, it started to set Danzo on edge.

Taking a morning stroll through the village, Danzo noted that on this particular day, there were no insolent brats running through the streets, the temperature was just right, his guards were all alert as usual, better even than previously, and to top it off, the upstart of a hokage had the gall to _SMILE_ at him when he passed. It was by sheer force of willpower that Danzo didn't break out in a sweat right then and there when Hiruzen also turned and **SMILED** as well. He swore to himself he had never hightailed it out of a street as faster as he did just now on two feet and a cane to boot.

After that, things just kept getting better and better. Two spies came back with a 148% bonus from a high level assassination, seven more potential ROOT operatives had been successfully deemed field-ready, Danzo's monthly check-up came back with positive results, and Danzo's second cup of joe was just as perfect as the first one.

His guards were giving him odd looks whenever he tried to dispel a non-existent genjutsu .

It was late in the afternoon that found Danzo and his guards atop the Hokage Monument overlooking the village bathed in orange from the setting sun. Coincidentally, he could also see Minato, Mikoto, Kushina, Hiruzen and Jiraiya strolling towards this new Ichiraku Ramen stall, smiling and having an overall pleasant time. Vaguely, Danzo wondered if he threw himself off the edge of the monument, that a mass flock of eagles wouldn't save him from dying; His luck, apparently today, was so good he honestly considered it. Sighing in consternation, Danzo settled for reclining on a park bench and looking up at the darkening sky, light fluffy clouds overhead with some darker ones spiral-

…. Spiraling slowly?

Blinking once, Danzo recalled the morning paper that had the forecast on the front page. If he remembered correctly, the paper had predicted clear skies with only patchy clouds and sunny all the entire week, not a small chance of rain. Moreover, rain clouds did not spiral nor did they visibly spiral in such a way the made him think they were actually speeding up. In addition, Konoha was in the middle of a dry period, so as to have rain at this time of the season…

Quickly rising from the bench, Danzo signaled to his two guards to flank him as he made his way to the balcony overlooking the city. Peering at the approaching phenomenon, Danzo wasn't surprised to hear small rumbles of thunder that by all means, should not exist in the afternoon sky. He also knew for a fact that the humidity was rather dry today, so to see clouds in the sky at all was an odd occurrence. Especially when said clouds seemed to be growing larger, darker, and spinning faster.

No, it was true. Danzo was not having a good day.

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAPHY**:

Timeline on events of Konoha: wiki/User:ShounenSuki/Timeline

Many-Worlds Theory: wiki/Many-worlds_interpretation

Point of Orochimaru's leaving is estimated to be around the same time as Minato's ascension. Thereby, it is placed before the Kyuubi Incident.


End file.
